


Rider Town: Lost Builders

by TheDarkShadow



Series: Rider Town [9]
Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider W (Double), Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: It's Build's turn to come home to Rider town!





	Rider Town: Lost Builders

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay. I kinda stopped watching Toku mid-Build but binged when Zi-O was almost done.

Banjo and Sento were both leaning back on a bench at the park, baking under the hot summer sun. Sento felt a trickle of sweat slide down his face before he sighed. "It's so hot today....."

"It was your idea to camp out," Banjo retorted. 

"Well there isn't a place we could go to. Technically we don't exist, remember?" he asked. 

"We should have asked that kid from the future for help. I mean, we're his senpai, right?" the ex-boxer asked. 

"True but that's a bit unbecoming of a senpai, don't you think?"

"Or option three, you two could come with me," a merry voice said between them causing both of them to jump. 

"Hi! I'm Kureshima Mitsuzane," the teen introduced, smiling at the two older men who were now on their feet staring at him in shock. "I'm here to bring you home." 

"Home?" Banjo and Sento asked together. 

"To Rider town~" 

* * *

It didn't take much convincing and soon they were entering a portal situated in a tree just off a curved upward road. The light was blinding as they passed but when it cleared they saw a large yellow mecha playing football with what seemed to be...

"....a flying playstation controller?" Sento asked. 

"Ah, that's Gentaro. Kamen Rider Fourze," Mitsuzane explained. "Come on, I'll bring you to Nii-san."

"Your brother?"

"He runs the place," Mitsuzane explained as he led the way. 

As they walked they saw multiple surprising things like bikes parked outside a cafe and random Kamen Riders in armor that they didn't quite recognize. 

"So the past riders are all here?" Banjo asked. 

"Yup, especially with those with no other place to go like you two," Mitsuzane explained. 

"How did you know that we had nowhere to go to?" Banjo asked. 

"We've been watching your cycle. And before you ask, we didn't interfere because it looked like you had it all under control."

"People died!!!" Banjo exclaimed. 

"And then they didn't~" Mitsuzane said. "I'm sorry, but that's just how things work. We can't interfere." 

"That sucks...." Banjo muttered under his breath. Sento merely smiled and patted him on the shoulder. 

* * *

After meeting Kureshima Takatora and getting the full explanation of the place, Mitsuzane led them to a house which served as their place of residence there. They were near the cafe earlier and just across them was a detective agency. 

"I wonder which rider runs that," Sento said before he looked at the house.

"Kamen Rider W. The two-in-one rider," Mitsuzane said as he opened the door and handed the key to Sento. "Hai. Everything you need is inside. There should be a folder of sorts on the dining table for the schedule of things and how stuff works around here. In case you have any questions you can come and find me or ask the other riders around. Cafe Charmant is where everyone hangs out," he told them. "Enjoy~" he said finally before heading off to the mecha they saw earlier. "Gentaro-san! Shun-san! Let me play with you!!" he called out before pulling what looked like a padlock from his pocket. 

"Well, I guess this is us," Sento said, turning his attention back to the house before they both headed inside. 

"It feels a lot like back home," Banjo said as he looked around. "I wonder if..." he said before moving to the fridge. "Sento! The fridge leads to a downstairs!!" he exclaimed before going down said stairs. 

"They really figured everything out to make us feel comfortable, huh," Sento supposed. 

He took a step forward before suddenly feeling dizzy. "What the..." the world around him fuzzed out as well, as if they were getting bad reception from a TV. 

* * *

From the large white building in the middle of town, Takatora furrowed his brows as he saw what Sento was seeing in his own home. 

He frowned at this. 

"Zi-O....." 


End file.
